


lovestruck

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, I only know that I ship these two so much, Idk why I wrote this thing, Semi-lemon I think, This thing has no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta, before her match with the Team Gir, decides to go to “talk” with Hayami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> okay... as the tag says... THIS THING HAS NO SENSE, DAMN IT *embarrassed*  
> I wrote this thing principally because I ship them (and welcome to czerwony's world, *does a rainbow with her hands* crack pairings), and I wanted to write something romantic, or angst but BOOM here it is this thing  
> sigh, even if this thing is a bit nasty I hope ya like it ;;

«Hayami-kun, are you okay?» she asked, looking at him from below, since she was _very_ shorter than him. In that moment they were in a dressing room, and all was happening before a soccer match.

No, he was _not_ okay. Beta didn’t received answer by him. Hayami was red in his cheeks, he was trembling and his breathe was irregular. Beta smiled at him, loosening his hair and taking off his glasses by his face, kissing him in lips. Tsurumasa didn't know what to do, he merely kissed her back, because he wanted it, that dream was becoming true, and _it was true_ , or almost, he believed that was true. Beta smiled again at him, giggling softly.

«I love you» she said, hugging him and leaning her head on his chest. Hayami began to believe that nothing was true. Why would Beta like him? He didn't know. But he loved that situation... though he didn't know why. The girl looked at him perplexed — that expression was so cute to him – while was stroking his neck, «Something wrong?» she asked.

He didn't answer, _again_. Tsurumasa hated that moments when he didn't know what to say or do, above all in front of a _beautiful_ girl like Beta. _Damn destiny_ , he thought, _why we met with the El Dorado_? But the future girl seemed to love that situation. But why? Maybe she was in love with him? The red-haired guy giggled, _no, impossible_. Beta continued looking at him with a perplexed expression, then she took his left hand, crossing each other fingers and then she made the same move with the other hand.

«You’re one of few words, hm?» she asked, giggling, putting her arms around Hayami's neck, and the legs around his hips. He supported her hips with both his hands, «Yes... something like this...» the red-haired guy murmured, looking at her with a slight smile. Beta looked at him amazed, «Your voice is so cute!» she exclaimed, smiling at him, while her cheeks were becoming slightly red. She was so cute with that red color on her cheeks, so sweet, Tsurumasa thought. Beta kissed him again on his lips, biting these too, giving also small licks. He kissed her back, but with other moves that she was doing, he didn't know what to do, again.

Still with her in his arms, he decided to sit in the bench that was behind them. She smiled at him, stroking his hair. «You didn’t answer me before» the azure-haired girl said. Hayami looked at her perplexed, «When?» — «Don’t you remember? I said I love you». The red-haired guy blushed, looking down – well, without glasses he couldn’t see almost anything, but he could see the floor – and thinking. «Oh… I remember…» he murmured. Beta gave him back his glasses, and he wore them, looking at her, while she stared at him. «You… can give me an answer, now?» the girl asked, timidly. _Argh… why is she so cute?_ he thought, looking in her eyes. Tsurumasa swallowed, and then coughed, trying to talk, «I l-love you too…» he stammered. Beta smiled, kissing him again, doing the same moves of before. The red-haired guy tried to reciprocate the kiss, then she positioned the right hand inside his t-shirt, going to touch his chest. He tried to not consider that, and continued to kiss her, but she moved to kiss his neck. Hayami’s face was all red, almost like his hair, he was too embarrassed and in that moment he can’t move.

Beta positioned her hands on Tsurumasa’s shoulders, inviting him to lay down in the bench, and he did it. She – again – took off his glasses from his face, and then took off his t-shirt. Right after she took his hands and positioned them on her jersey, taking off it, and the azure-haired girl remained in singled, that was white and almost transparent. He can’t see much, but forcing his sight he could see almost all. She was beautiful, as always after all.

But wait. He looked around and noticed – he noticed that before, but he was incredulous – that Beta was wearing only a singled, and him was shirtless. The red-haired guy looked at her, his face was again deeply red. «What… are we doing…?» he hazarded to ask. The azure-haired girl giggled, sliding her tongue on his lips, making another kiss between them. Hayami reciprocated the kiss, hugging her, while she slipped her hands on his shorts, lowering them a bit, then she invited him to do the same thing, and he did it; and right after she slipped her left hand on his chest, going down too.  

The guy looked at the girl perplexed, she really wanted _it_? He sighed, leaving her a simple kiss in her neck. He could sniff her perfume, it was like strawberries. Beta looked at him amazed, «Hayami-kun…?».

«Sorry, but the match is about to begin… so… maybe another day?» he giggled embarrassed, looking at her with an awkward smile and his cheeks deeply red.

Beta smiled, then chuckled, «Well… I understand…» she said, since he was right, she thought. The girl took her jersey, wearing it, and the guy was doing the same thing, wearing his glasses and tying his hair in his classical pigtails. Then the two came out from the room, going to the entrance of the football field; but first, they stopped their walk, or rather, Beta stopped Tsurumasa’s walk.

«Hayami-kun.» she said, «Don’t tell anyone about us…» the girl looked at him with a little smile.

He nodded, and then they entered in the football field; Tsurumasa walked toward the El Dorado Team 3 and Beta walked toward the El Dorado Team 2.

«Where were you?» Shindou asked, with a serious expression, pointing to Beta.

«Hayami-senpai, where were you? I was worried» Tenma asked, with a shocked expression.

Both were unsure to what to say to them, so Hayami giggled, embarrassed «I was in toilet», while Beta looked at Shindou with a pout, «None of your business».


End file.
